Rules
Punishments 1 infraction = First Warning 2 infractions = Second Warning (THIS MAY NOT APPLY FOR SOME RULES) 3 infractions = Three Day Ban from the Wiki 4 infractions = Two Week Ban from the Wiki 5 infractions = One Month Ban from the Wiki 6 infractions = Six Month Ban IF BEHAVIOUR CONTINUES AFTER THE SIX MONTH BAN THE IP WILL BE BLOCKED General/Overall Rules NO SWEARING. '''We want this to be a child-friendly community. '''Automatic Second Warning NO BULLYING ANY USERS. 'Bullying is just plain mean and cruel. We do not tolerate bullies on the wiki. '''Instant Three Day Ban. ' '''NO HATING ON EACH OTHER. '''When role-playing or in any other circumstance, hate the character, not the user. It is part of the story if a character is like they are. Constructive criticism is allowed. '''Instant Three Day Ban. MINOR SEXUAL REFERENCES OR CONTENT ARE ALLOWED. 'Anything more than minor and you have gotten yourself an '''Instant One Month Ban. ' '''NO WRITING ON OTHER USERS' PAGES. '''It is considered something related to trolling and isn't fair on the author. If given permission though, is another story. '''First Warning. NO TROLLING IN GENERAL. If this happens you will get a warning and the second time you will instantly get blocked forever. If you create another account and still troll we will block the ip. Role-play Rules NO SWEARING. '''We want this to be a child-friendly community. '''Automatic Second Warning NO BULLYING ANY USERS. 'Bullying is just plain mean and cruel. We do not tolerate bullies on the wiki. '''Instant Three Day Ban. ' '''NO HATING ON EACH OTHER. '''When role-playing or in any other circumstance, hate the character, not the user. It is part of the story if a character is like they are. Constructive criticism is allowed. '''Instant Three Day Ban. MINOR SEXUAL REFERENCES OR CONTENT ARE ALLOWED. '''Anything more than minor and you have gotten yourself an '''Instant One Month Ban. Being Inactive If you are inactive for two weeks with a high ranking role-play character, your character will be demoted and replaced by another user's character. If inactive with a normal ranking character, it does not matter whether you are inactive or not. Fanfiction NO SWEARING. '''We want this to be a child-friendly community. '''Automatic Second Warning NO BULLYING ANY USERS. 'Bullying is just plain mean and cruel. We do not tolerate bullies on the wiki. '''Instant Three Day Ban. ' '''NO HATING ON EACH OTHER. '''When role-playing or in any other circumstance, hate the character, not the user. It is part of the story if a character is like they are. Constructive criticism is allowed. '''Instant Three Day Ban. MINOR SEXUAL REFERENCES OR CONTENT ARE ALLOWED. '''Anything more than minor and you have gotten yourself an '''Instant One Month Ban. NO WRITING ON OTHER USERS' PAGES. '''It is considered something related to trolling and isn't fair on the author. If given permission though, is another story. '''First Warning. NO TROLLING IN GENERAL. If this happens you will get a warning and the second time you will instantly get blocked forever. If you create another account and still troll we will block the ip. Spoofs/Crackfics NO SEXUAL REFERENCES OR CONTENT. 'Like for the swearing, we want this to be a child-friendly community, therefore no inappropriate content, ESPECIALLY sexual references and content. '''Instant One Month Ban. ' '''NO SWEARING. '''We want this to be a child-friendly community. '''Automatic Second Warning Songfics MINOR SEXUAL REFERENCES OR CONTENT ARE ALLOWED. '''Anything more than minor and you have gotten yourself an '''Instant One Month Ban. NO SWEARING. '''We want this to be a child-friendly community. '''Automatic Second Warning